Georgie Porgie
Georgie Porgie is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. He is a pimp and the owner of the Pudding and Pie strip club. Bio 'Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors' When Bigby arrives at the Pudding and Pie, Vivian will take him to Georgie. She warns that he is in a bad mood and doesn't like to be disturbed when working. When they enter, he can be seen berating Nerissa as he tries to coach her on her lackluster pole dancing. He resists Bigby's interrogation about Lily's last client and possible killer, and eventually the conversation ends with his boombox being knocked over and broken. After telling his handyman Hans to fix it, Hans mistakenly makes Bigby aware of a client book Georgie keeps of all his girls' appointments. Georgie will deny that it exists and threatens Hans with a wooden paddle for his slip up. Bigby will snatch it from him and can threaten to break Georgie's property to get information out of him. When Bigby threatens to smash a keg, he discovers a floor safe which Georgie claims he has no key for. After again threatening to destroy his property, Georgie will open the safe and Bigby will discover the client book. He comes across Lily's last meeting with a "Mr. Smith." Georgie states the name is probably fake and he can't offer anymore help. He then leaves Bigby to angrily make a phone call about how he has been treated. He is last seen giving Nerissa a key to Room 204 of the Open Arms Hotel after Bigby makes an appointment with her. 'Episode 3: A Crooked Mile' Georgie is at the Pudding and Pie, on the phone with an unknown caller, when Bigby and Snow White arrive to find Crane. As they go into the back room to arrest him, Georgie tells the caller, "we have a problem". Book of Fables Georgie runs the Pudding and Pie, a strip club that also caters to the unmentionable desires of Fabletown's citizens. He has tried just about everything there is to try in pursuit of worldly pleasures, but none of it satisfies him for long. He does seem to enjoy pushing people's buttons. He takes pride in his nightclub, and doesn't react well to anyone meddling in his affairs. Death After fighting with Bigby Georgie has his stomach slashed by Bigby, after the event of that fight Vivian takes him back to the pudding in Pie so he can heal but it is to late to save Georgie, Bigby finds out where he is finding and he realizes he will die very soon, Georgie begs Bigby to kill him so he does not suffer when he die. The player is given to options 1. Kill Georgie so he does not suffer any more pain. 2. Let him bleed to death and suffer as punishment/revenge for killing Lilly and Faith. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Pimps Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Perverts Category:Minor Villains Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Business Villains Category:Bullies Category:Outright Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Mature Category:Lustful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Serial Killers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor